Ice Dance
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: The Gundam boys meet Melody, an Ice Dancer, in a new school. But is she all she seems to be?


Shwww, shwww, shwww. Pause. Shwwhum. Shwww. Shwww.  
She took three strides, and she gracefully lifted off the ice, swirling in the air, then landed soundly, and taking three more strides. Light glinted on the flat ice, shone off the blades on her skates, and highlighted her slim body, which was incased in midnight blue. Her long white hair flew loosely around her face. Her eyes were closed, her mind on the jumps to come. She was vaguely aware of her partner coming up behind her. She felt his hand on her waist, she prepared for the throw, tensing to jump. He lifted her clumsily, and tried to throw her anyway, she struggled to get her feet under her body, and only barely managed to avoid a fall.  
  
"Mel- why can't you ever land properly? You get into such a position that I can't get a good hold on you to correct it." Her partner scolded her. She ignored him, and twirled off on her own, and steadied herself, and leaped into the air, rotating four times before finally landing soundly. She opened her brilliant midnight eyes and looked at her partner raising a white eyebrow in his direction. She shook her head,  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my landing, or my starting position. Sorry, but you just aren't good enough. I'm going to have to apply for a new partner, Sandy. Gomen. As soon as you can manage a double axle, I'll consider you improved. I just did a quad, Sandy- you'll never land a quad. Never in a million years." Melody turned and glided off the ice, putting on her guards just before leaving. She walked to the bench and removed her skates. Her coach walked over with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"You did not just land a quad, did you?" He asked. "Yes, I did. I've been landing quads for years." The white-haired teenager replied, not looking up from her laces.  
  
"And you told him off, too, didn't you." The tall man said, "You know that's the third partner you've gone through in the past month."  
  
"Yes, I know- but none of them are good enough." The young woman protested. "I know, but these are the best we have."  
  
"We're just going to have to try again." She said, standing up, "We can hold a try-out competition- I've herd that there are some new students coming in a few days- maybe one of them will be good enough."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"I won't."  
  
The next day, Mel watched the tryouts for her next partner, and noticed four new boys standing in a little group at the edge of the rink. None of them looked inclined to actually venture onto the ice, though one of them appeared to have a pair of skates slung over his shoulder. She casually walked over to them. The tallest was a skinny light brown haired boy wearing a turtleneck, and the shortest was a blonde who seemed to shadow his taller friend. The third boy had tousled dark brown hair, and he was the one who carried the skates. When she was just close enough to talk to them, all three of them whirled around and looked at her. Her midnight blue eyes locked with a pair of Prussian ones, and she felt a shock go through her entire body. She shivered, but refused to look away. The dark- haired boy looked away first, and when he did, Melody blinked and smiled.  
  
"So- are any of you going to try out?" She asked nonchalantly, "I've heard that you're all new here."  
  
"He's going to try out. He's the best skater I've ever seen." The blonde replied with a smile. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, How do you do?"  
  
"I am called Silver. And I'm doing quite well, thank you." Melody replied. "If you don't mind, I'm going out there to skate- I've got to practice." She flashed a smile at the three and glided out onto the ice. She closed her eyes and the melody drifted through her head. She began to skate; she twirled and prepared for a double axle. She lifted off the ice, landed gracefully, took several steps, and went into a tight spin. She followed that with a stag leap, then a quad. She then went into the partner jump in which the partner catches you on the landing before she realized that there would be no one there to catch her. Holy shit. Mel thought, as she soared through the air. Suddenly she felt strong hands on her waist, then strong arms around her. She gasped at the shock that went through her nervous system. She opened her eyes and looked into a pair of Prussian orbs, and felt the shaking in the boy's body, the heat, and the speeded beat of his heart- that was just as fast as her own. They locked hands and simply twirled slowly in a circle, just staring at each other. Finally, Melody broke the silence,  
  
"So- you feel the Song too, don't you?" The boy's eyes answered for him, and the two of them slowly came close together, pressing their bodies together. Their faces were mere inches apart when they heard a crude leer coming from the world around them. The both pulled away so quickly that each nearly fell backwards on their respective rear ends, faces burning. They noticed that they had collected quite a crowd. Mel looked at the boy, and smiled, with a mischievous look in her eyes. The boy understood and winked at her. They simultaneously twirled into the center of the ice, and began a short program. They began with simultaneous quads that were in perfect harmony and synchronization.  
  
The next day was the boys' first day in classes. They were all in the graduating class with Melody, as they were all eighteen. Another boy had been added to the odd group, a boy with long chestnut colored, braided, hair. Melody had just met up with them, and the first bell had just rung.  
  
"Come along, I'll take you to your first class, we all seem to be in the same place first period." Melody said, turning and leading them towards the English department. Quatre and the tall boy exchanged looks. The tall boy had been introduced to Melody as Nanashi Chang, the skater's name was Michael Maxwell, and the newer boy was John Yuy. Once inside, Melody walked to the Sensei, and spoke in a hushed monotone,  
  
"These are the new students, Sensei." She then deserted them to take her seat at the back of the room. No one was seated anywhere near her, and that was how she liked it.  
  
"Hello, boys. My name is Mr. Cousteau. Would you all like to introduce yourselves?" The Sensei asked.  
  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"I am called Nanashi Chang."  
  
"Michael Maxwell."  
  
"The name's John Yuy. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie."  
  
"Thank you boys. You may sit down now." The Sensei informed them. "Why don't you all sit over there in the back with Miss. Jofra? I'm sure she won't bite." Melody looked up and bared her teeth,  
  
"But that's no guarantee. These others seem to think I will. Either that, or they seem to think that I've some sort of catching disease. And I sure do. It's called insanity."  
  
"Either that, or stupidity." John replied with a grin, and slid into the seat to her left. Quatre just smiled and slid in right behind her, with Nanashi next to him. Michael looked at them all, looked as if he was considering sitting elsewhere, then sat on her right. Melody poked John with a pencil, hissing,  
  
"Don't ever insult a girl with a weapon. Even if that weapon's just a pencil." A deep rumbling sound came from the direction of Michael, and Melody glanced at him surprised. He was surprising a laugh. Mel grinned, and returned her attention to the Sensei, who was introducing them to a new book, called Kiss of the Spider Woman. 


End file.
